Ma marraine
by SilverGranger
Summary: Hermione était censée lui apporter quelque chose, du soutien ou n'importe quoi d'autre en lui écrivant en tant que marraine Mais, cela avait été le contraire, il lui avait donné plus qu'elle n'avait offert. Et c'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait sans rien attendre. - ONE SHOT.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici mon premier OS sur Draco et Hermione. En réalité, c'est même mon tout premier écrit sur eux que je poste. J'ai eu cette idée sur un coup de tête et j'ai été rapidement inspiré. J'ai pleeeins d'idées pour ce couple (qui est mon préféré haha). J'ai d'ailleurs commencer une fiction que je ne posterais (ou pas) que selon les avis que vous me donnez.

_**Rating**_ : T

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout appartient à JK Rowling. Enfin, presque tout.

Je vous laisse lire maintenant !

* * *

><p>La guerre se faisait sentir dans toute l'Angleterre depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Plus les jours passaient, plus les morts s'accumulaient. La fatigue, la faim et le froid se faisaient sentir dans chacun des camps. Pourtant, les combats continuaient avec autant d'acharnement si ce n'est plus.<p>

L'Ordre gagnait du terrain et chacun espérait bientôt le dénouement de cette guerre, peu importe lequel il serait même s'il était préférable de voir son camp emporter ce combat sans fin. Certains Mangemorts avaient d'ailleurs décidé de quitter Voldemort en le voyant perdre de sa puissance. Certes beaucoup étaient considérés comme lâches, mais d'autres avaient simplement décidé de saisir cette occasion qui les permettrait d'enfin assumer leurs vrais idéaux.

Qu'importe lâche, traître, profiteur ou l'on ne savait quoi le temps que leurs rangs se gonflaient. Chacun trouvait son poste. En arrière ou au combat.

Hermione, malgré ses moult exclamations, avaient été jugé plus utile en tant que Médicomage. Après mûre réflexion, elle avait trouvé sa place auprès des patients. Et lorsqu'elle n'avait ne serait qu'un peu de temps pour se reposer, elle restait tout de même à s'occuper à des activités qui avaient un quelconque lien avec la guerre.

À vrai dire, elle passait son temps à écrire à Harry, Ron et ses autres amis sur le front. Même si le temps de réceptions des lettres se faisaient longs. Puis, plus le temps passait, plus elle trouvait nécessaire de soutenir les combattants. Peu importe de quelle façon.

Rapidement, elle avait trouvé comment. En se remémorant de certaines recherches qu'elle avait fait sur le monde moldu, elle se souvint de ces dites femmes qui se faisaient surnommer « les marraines de guerre ». De simples femmes, comme elle, qui apportaient leur soutien à travers des lettres ou des colis à des hommes qui en avaient besoin.

Puis des semaines plus tard, elle avait réussi à dénicher une liste des tous les hommes qui ne recevaient aucun courrier. Depuis maintenant des jours et des jours, elle entretenait de maintes correspondances, soutenant comme elle le pouvait ces hommes qui défendaient la même cause qu'elle.

_ 5 septembre_ _2000_

Ce jour-là, elle avait laissé ses pensées divaguer. Son menton déposé contre sa main, elle fixait le mur face à elle qui devait autrefois être blanc. Aujourd'hui, Luna avait pris sa place à l'hôpital et elle se trouvait donc avec Ginny et plusieurs femmes (même certains hommes qui étaient reconnus incapables d'aller combattre) entre quatre murs. Leurs rôles à tous étaient simples, ils devaient remonter le moral de la population. Que ce soit au front ou à l'avant. Alors certains rédigeaient des articles de journaux et d'autres des lettres.

Un papier vint voler devant son visage pour finalement se poser sur son bureau. Elle sursauta et sortit directement de ses pensées. Une nouvelle liste, de nouveaux hommes à soutenir.

Elle parcourut rapidement le papier, reconnaissant certains noms, ignorant les autres. Tout à coup, ses yeux faillirent sortirent de leurs orbites. Son expression vira à l'étonnement, puis à l'incompréhension.

« Ginny ! »

La rousse arriva près d'elle telle une tornade, faisant glisser ses chaussures près du bureau d'Hermione. Ses bras étaient pleins de paperasse et ses joues rougies par les aller-retour qu'elle devait faire dans l'entrepôt.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? _Demanda Hermione en pointant un nom sur la feuille reçue juste avant._

- Et bien, ce sont les hommes n'ont plus de famille à qui écrire...

- Non... Enfin, je le sais ça ! Ce que je te demande c'est le pourquoi du comment ce nom-là, _S'écria presque Hermione en appuyant son doigt contre le papier_, est sur cette liste ! »

Ginny humecta ses lèvres et après avoir lut le « fameux » nom qui mettait Hermione dans cet état, elle ne parut pas aussi étonnée que cette dernière. Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules et accompagna ce geste de quelques paroles :

« Et bien, il a rejoint nos rangs un an après l'entrée en guerre.

Et comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant mais, pas moi ?

_Légèrement vexée, Ginny finit par répondre._ Harry ne jugeait pas vraiment utile de te le dire, il ne pensait pas que c'était une information capitale... Et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! »

Et elle repartit, laissant Hermione pantoise.

. . . . .

_ 28 octobre 2000_

Les hommes se reposaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, espérant juste un peu de répit. Un minimum pour avoir juste la force de respirer. Normalement, aujourd'hui était le jour du courrier. Il devenait beaucoup trop dangereux de recevoir des lettres à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quand. Alors il y avait un jour précis. À chaque fin de semaine. Même si parfois, il arrivait que personne ne vienne et qu'ils restent des semaines sans nouvelle de leurs proches. Les « Aléas de guerre » disaient-ils.

Mais Draco s'en contre-fichait. Sa famille reposait six pieds sous terre depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Son père avait subi pour l'échec de son maître et en avait succombé. Voldemort lui avait fait payer pour la survie de Potter, pour la résistance, pour tout ce qui le menait à sa perte. Il était devenu le défouloir de celui dont On-avait-auparavant-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom. Draco avait vu les yeux de son père s'éteindre et entendu son dernier souffle. Il l'avait vu mourir et était resté impuissant. Il se souvenait de ses pupilles grises sans vie, et de cette main froide et tremblante qui enserrait la sienne. Parfois, cette image hantait son esprit, l'empêchant de dormir les seules nuits où il le pouvait. Il espérait encore quelque part que le fait de gagner cette guerre lui ramènerait cette image paternel dont il avait besoin, même si il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible.

Sa mère avait essayé de survivre ensuite. Puisque oui, elle survivait seulement. Draco la voyait se dépérir sous le chagrin. Elle n'éprouvait même pas de haine, ni de colère, seulement de la tristesse de vivre dans un monde où sa famille était vouée à faire respecter le Mal ou mourir. La seule chose qui lui donnait encore la force de ne serait-ce que se nourrir était l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils. Elle était devenue un fantôme, son propre fantôme. Au départ Draco lui en avait voulu de se laisser mourir ainsi puis il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle serait incapable de vivre dans un monde tel que celui-là. Narcissa avait finit par rejoindre son mari, laissant comme souvenir à son seul enfant, quelques mots : « Fuis, pars Draco, je t'en supplie essaye de vivre ».

Alors il l'avait écouté, il était parti. Et malgré la marque sur son bras, il avait rejoint le camp opposé.

Parfois, il laissait ses émotions le submerger. Il se laissait tomber, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Et c'était devenu sa façon à lui de se souvenir de ses parents. Puisque le reste du temps, il essayait de ne pas y penser et se jetait corps et âme dans le combat.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, sauf peut-être son meilleur ami. Blaise ne l'avait en aucun lâché, sa mère aussi avait fait les frais de cette guerre. Elle avait été retrouvée pendu après les maints sorts que Voldemort avait testés sur elle. Il avait appris par du bouche à oreille que sa mère s'était pendue et n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Avec cette haine qui boulonnait en eux, ils décidèrent tous deux de quitter les rangs de Voldemort et ils étaient maintenant tous les deux officiellement soldats de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils voulaient tous deux leurs revanches et peu importe si c'était la seule façon qu'ils avaient trouvée de l'avoir.

Selon eux, l'Ordre avait aussi ses défauts. Mais il n'avait pas tué leur famille et réduit à néant leur nom. Alors bien que la guerre rendît les hommes cruels de chaque côté, ils étaient désormais là, dans le camp dit « gagnant », à espérer en finir avec cette guérilla.

« Malfoy, courrier ! »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une lettre qui volait devant son visage. Une lettre qu'il reconnut directement avec ce sceau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire qu'on lui envoie des lettres pour lui remonter le moral soi-disant ? C'était du n'importe quoi selon lui. Correspondre avec une inconnue simplement pour se sentir plus en vie, un peu mieux. Il n'avait besoin ni de la pitié ni de la compassion de quiconque, et encore moins d'une « marraine de guerre ».

Mais cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il recevait des lettres sans y répondre puisqu'il ne prenait pas la peine de les ouvrir.

_ « 22 octobre 2000_

_Monsieur,_

_ J'espère que vous vous portez bien malgré les journées qui se font de plus en plus rudes. L'Ordre regagne nos terres avec plus de facilité, et certains estiment que cette guerre s'achèvera avant le printemps prochain. Oui, ses estimations sont un peu trop optimistes, mais tout le monde a besoin de ça..._

_ Bientôt, je vous ferai parvenir un colis avec quelques vêtements, ou mêmes friandises ! Vous n'avez qu'à m'écrire et je me chargerai de vous envoyer ce dont vous avez besoin._

_ Votre marraine _

_PS : Peu importe pourquoi vous ignorez mes lettres, sachez que tout le monde a besoin de soutien. Même vous. »_

_ « 28 octobre 2000_

_ Chère Marraine,_

_ Je n'arrive pas trop à me décider si à travers ces lettres, c'est à moi que vous cherchez à apporter du soutien ou vous-même. Désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais tous les hommes n'ont pas besoin de courrier pour tenir le coup. Et encore moins d'une inconnue. Alors utilisez votre encre et vos cadeaux pour une personne qui en aura plus besoin que moi._

_ Draco L. Malfoy_

_PS : Effectivement, vous pouvez noter le sarcasme dans la salutation que je vous fais. Mais je pensais que mon ignorance aurait suffi pour que vous me lâchiez.»_

. . . . .

_ 4 novembre 2000_

L'espoir regagnait les rangs et certains arrivaient même à se reposer, ou à rire. Rien qu'un rire était étonnant ici, mais c'était cette bouée de sauvetage qui leur permettait tous de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Bientôt, Blaise surgit devant lui, un petit carton entre les mains. Un sourire étrange bornait ses lèvres alors qu'il tendait ce colis au blond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Un colis apparemment. »

Draco roula des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que c'était un colis, mais il voulait savoir qu'est-ce qu'il avait dedans et surtout pourquoi on lui donnait à lui ! Puis son cerveau fit le lien. Courrier, marraine.

« Depuis quand tu reçois du courrier ?

- Depuis qu'une de ces foutues marraines a décidé de m'en envoyer.

- Tu devrais en profiter, ça serait l'occasion de parler avec une femme.

- Une femme que je ne connais pas, qui ne me connaît pas. Ça n'a aucun intérêt. »

Après avoir ouvrit le colis, il découvrit deux grosses paires de chaussettes, un paquet de bonbons, quelques potions pour des soins en tous genres, un thermos de café qu'il n'avait plus qu'à réchauffer avec l'aide de sa baguette.

« Putain, et tu te plains d'avoir une marraine ! »

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Même si c'était peu, pour eux c'était énorme. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bu de café ? Trop longtemps. Alors oui, il était reconnaissant, mais bien évidemment, il ne le dirait jamais. Il partagea son butin avec Blaise, lui donnant une paire de chaussettes. Quel bonheur d'avoir les pieds au sec !

Profitant du calme, ils burent tous deux un peu de café.

« Tu vas lui répondre, j'espère ?

- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir le choix.

- Arrête de te comporter comme un abruti. Elle pourrait même nous envoyer d'autres colis de ce genre. »

Après un soupir, il se mit à rédiger une lettre de remerciement. À sa façon.

_ «_ _04 novembre 2000_

_Madame, _

_ Je vous avais pourtant demandé d'arrêter de m'écrire, mais apparemment vous êtes têtus. Comme je l'ai aussi dit dans mon autre lettre, vous serez plus utile à quelqu'un d'autre._

_ Draco L. Malfoy_

_PS : Merci quand même pour tout ce que contenait le colis. »_

_ « 09 novembre 2000_

_Mon filleul, _

_ Ravie de savoir que mon colis vous a plu ! Je vous en enverrai sûrement un nouveau d'ici Noël, plus garni. Et j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez aussi têtus que moi, donc cette correspondance risque d'être mouvementée. _

_ Cet hiver s'annonce assez froid et les Mangemorts combattent avec hargne, nous rendant donc la tâche assez difficile en ce moment. Mais nous avons foi en vous._

_ Votre marraine »_

_ « 19 novembre 2000_

_Madame, _

_ Par Merlin, vous n'allez jamais vous arrêter ? Et épargnez le « mon filleul », je préférerais encore Draco. Ou non, je préfère rien du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous persistez autant avec moi, mais vous gâchez du temps et de l'énergie dans le vide. _

_ Draco L. Malfoy, et certainement pas ''votre filleul'' »_

_ « 22 novembre 2000_

_Draco,_

_ Je ne m'attendais réellement à ce que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms maintenant, mais après tout ce n'est pas plus mal ! Malgré les grands blessés dont je dois m'occuper, j'ai toujours le temps pour vous écrire. La fatigue pèse certes, mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de vous envoyer des lettres. Et puis je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre de ma condition ! _

_ Dernièrement, une attaque civile a été tentée, mais elle a fait plus de victimes dans le camp adverse. _

_ J'espère que vous résistez au froid et vous portez bien._

_ Votre marraine »_

_ « 25 novembre 2000_

_Madame où je ne sais pas comment vous appelez mais je m'en contre-fiche,_

_ Nom d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes en plus d'être têtu, vous devenez même agaçante ! Je me demande si toutes les marraines sont comme vous. Et je ne vous ai même pas demandé comment vous allez ! La seule chose que je vous ai demandée, c'est de cesser de m'envoyer vos lettres. _

_ Draco L. Malfoy_

_PS : Si vous me répondez, je vous retrouverai et vous étriperai de mes mains. »_

_ « 28 novembre 2000_

_Draco, _

_ Vous ne voulez plus de mes lettres, mais vous y répondez, donc permettez-moi de douter sur le fait que vous n'en voulez plus... Ne soyez pas si renfermé, à part correspondre avec vous, je ne fais rien de mal. Il est toujours bon d'avoir un lien avec l'arrière. Et pour ma part, j'aime pouvoir parler avec des combattants et faire ce qui est en mon possible pour ne serait-ce qu'un peu les faire sentir mieux. Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner lorsque je me lance dans quelque chose. Je suis votre marraine et cesserais de correspondre avec vous lorsque cette guerre aura pris fin, peu importe l'issu. _

_ Votre marraine »_

_ « 09 décembre 2000_

_Madame, _

_ Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais vous ne me faîtes pas réellement sentir mieux. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'un quelconque lien avec moi ou même un autre combattant pourra vous faire sentir mieux. Il est impossible de bien se sentir dans cette fichue de guerre. Désolé de détruire vos belles illusions !_

_ Draco L. Malfoy_

_PS : Et je vous réponds uniquement parce que votre volonté à vouloir sauver le monde me fait bien rire. »_

_ « 14 décembre 2000 _

_Draco,_

_ Je ne pense pas réellement être complètement bercée d'illusions. Je ne dis pas qu'il est possible de sentir aussi bien qu'auparavant. Les événements des derniers mois changent et forgent une personne. Mais il est possible de se raccrocher à quelque chose, de croire en une chose. Et selon moi, cela peut suffire. Le simple fait d'avoir une croyance peut faire survivre un homme._

_ La plupart des hommes sont encore à l'avant parce qu'ils combattent une cause pour laquelle ils croient avec détermination et cela fait leur force._

_ Peut-être que vous ne défendez pas spécialement la cause commune qui fait que nous nous combattions aujourd'hui, mais vous êtes là pour une raison et elle vous fait tenir debout._

_ Votre marraine »_

_ « 23 décembre 2000 _

_Madame,_

_ Je pense que beaucoup se raccrochent plus au désespoir plutôt qu'à une réelle croyance. Et sachez que si aujourd'hui, je suis debout, c'est grâce à mes jambes et rien d'autre._

_ Draco L. Malfoy »_

_ 25 décembre 2000 _

Exceptionnellement, les lettres avaient été reçues deux jours plus tard, pour Noël. Comme un cadeau disait la plupart des hommes, et c'est ce qu'ils ressentaient tous. Avoir des nouvelles, des photographies ou quand on avait de la chance un colis de leur famille, était un réel cadeau.

Le froid les rongeait certes mais personne ne lâchait. Du moins à part les plus faibles.

Cette fois-ci, son colis lui fut donné directement. Il s'était douté qu'elle allât lui envoyer un colis, elle l'avait dit. Et elle avait l'air tellement déterminé que cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il l'avait même attendu, non pas pour avoir des nouvelles de sa part, mais uniquement pour avoir quelque chose de nouveau à se mettre ou même à manger. Certes, il pouvait passer pour un profiteur, mais il n'en avait que faire, il était reconnaissant envers cette femme et cela était suffisant selon lui.

Le colis était plus gros que le premier, il contenait un pull en laine, plusieurs petits paquets de gâteaux, à nouveau des chaussettes, quelques potions et un thermos de café. Il y avait aussi une lettre qu'il se réservait de lire plus tard, et tout au fond, un paquet emballé. Les sourcils froncés, il déchira rapidement le papier pour dévoiler une écharpe verte et argent. Il préféra penser à un pure coïncidence même s'il gardait dans un coin de sa tête une question sur le pourquoi du comment du choix des couleurs de sa maison à Poudlard.

Dans la soirée, alors que les hommes mangeaient, ou dormaient, ou même admiraient leurs cadeaux, Draco s'écarta du groupe pour lire la lettre qu'il avait trouvé dans le colis.

_ « 20 décembre 2000_

_Draco,_

_ Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous recevrez ce colis le 25, j'ai mis dedans tout ce qui me semblait pouvoir vous faire plaisir (si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais mis d'avantages de choses, m'enfin...). J'espère aussi que cela vous décrochera tout de même un sourire puisque vous semblez sans cesse grognon. _

_ Sachez que les offensives se sont légèrement calmées, mais que nous avançons toujours un peu. Il est dit que sous peu, les Mangemorts attaqueront de nouveau des civils. Mais cette fois-ci, nous sommes prêts._

_ Votre marraine_

_PS : Encore Joyeux Noël, n'oubliez pas de sourire. »_

_ « 25 décembre 2000 _

_Madame, _

_ Il devient assez étrange de vous appeler « madame » alors que vous connaissez mon prénom. Vous semblez d'ailleurs savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi alors que j'ignore tout de vous. J'aimerais au moins connaître votre prénom et votre nom. _

_ Draco L. Malfoy _

_PS : Merci pour ce colis, les gars en ont autant profité que moi. Et joyeux Noël à vous aussi. »_

_ « 28 décembre 2000 _

_Draco,_

_ Je suis heureuse de savoir que mon colis vous a plu. Je ne sais pas tant de choses que ça sur vous, pas plus que n'importe qui à vrai dire. Et je ne pense pas que mon prénom ou mon nom vous aiderait à mieux me connaître._

_ Votre marraine, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jean Nagger »_

_ « 31 décembre 2000 _

_Jean,_

_ J'aurais pensé que votre prénom m'aiderait à savoir qui vous êtes, mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_ Je me rappelle avoir lu dans l'une de vos lettres que je me renfermais, mais c'est ce que vous faites lorsque je demande à en savoir d'avantage plus sur vous. Et bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ignorez totalement qui je suis. Je pense, j'en suis sûr en réalité, que vous savez que j'ai été un Mangemort et que j'ai servi Voldemort sans y être forcé au départ. _

_ Draco L. Malfoy. »_

...

27 janvier 2001

Et ce fut la dernière lettre avant un long ne lui avait pas répondu, ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie.À vrai dire, il avait même hésité à lui renvoyer un courir, mais il ne voulait certainement pas qu'il pense que leur correspondance lui avait pris l'habitude de recevoir du courrier et ça à chaque fin de semaine depuis près de très mois.C'était simplement son petit rituel, sa petite é , il parlait parfois de la guerre et leurs lettres n'avaient rien réellement de personnel, jusqu'à celle du 31 dé -être que ça l'avait fait fuir, le fait qu'il eut été un peut-être qu'elle s'était lassée de lui, qu'en savait-il.« Malfoy, arrête de bouger ta jambe comme ça, ça me stresse._  
>- <em>Et moi ça me détend._  
>- <em>Détends-toi le slip, elle va t'écrire ta belle.»Pour toute réponse, Draco roula des , les quelques hommes prêts d'eux s'agitè courrier arrivait, et visiblement, il y en avait aussi pour lui._  
><em>

_ « 24 janvier 2001_

Draco,

Tout d'abord, bonne année ! Ensuite, désolée. Je ne pense pas réellement que vous attendiez mon courrier, mais je suis désolée de ce temps de réponse. J'aurais voulu vous répondre plus tôt mais nous avons été débordés. Nous avions sous-estimé l'armée de Voldemort. Il y eut énormément de dégâts et j'étais bien trop prise à l'hôpital pour pouvoir vous écrire. Désormais, la situation s'est calmée et j'espère sincèrement que ça va rester ainsi.  
>Bien évidemment que je sais que vous étiez un Mangemort. Qui ne le sait pas ? Mais ça ne détermine pas réellement qui vous êtes alors je m'en contre-fiche. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes réellement Draco. Je sais ce que les journaux nous servent, ce que les images nous donnent. Autant dire, rien du tout.<br>C'est toujours gênant de parler de sa propre personne, vous savez ? Mais si vous voulez tant savoir quelque chose sur moi, vous n'avez qu'à demander, je répondrais.

Votre marraine, Jean »

« 27 janvier 2001

Jean,

J'ai simplement cru m'être enfin débarrassé de vous. Et malheureusement non, que de faux espoirs.  
>Je n'ai qu'une simple question pour l'instant : Étions-nous à Poudlard ensemble ?<p>

_ Draco L. Malfoy. » _

_ « 31 janvier 2001_

_Draco, _

_ Je suppose que cette question vient à cause de l'écharpe verte et argent ? Et bien oui, j'étais à Poudlard ! Oh je vois déjà votre prochaine question arriver... J'étais à Gryffondor. _

_ Votre marraine, Jean »_

_ « 03 février 2001_

_Jean,_

_ C'est étrange, je ne connais aucune Jean Nagger. Peut-être n'est-ce pas votre vrai prénom ! _

_ Aucune des questions auxquels je pense m'aidera à vous connaître d'avantage. Je vous que vous vous décriviez._

_ Draco L. Malfoy »_

_ « 06 février 2001_

_Draco, _

_ Peut-être n'avez-vous pas assez réfléchi !_

_ Me décrire ? Je ne sais même pas comment le faire... Mais essayons !_

_ Je suis déterminée constamment et pour n'importe quoi (vous l'avez déjà remarqué). Je suis assez pudique, autant physiquement que mentalement. Je veux dire, que me livrer comme je suis censée le faire maintenant me gêne atrocement. Oui effectivement, c'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas d'avis objectif sur moi-même. Mes amis me disent que je préfère parfois me retrouver seule avec un bouquin plutôt qu'avec eux. Bon, il y a une part de vérité. Mais je n'y peux rien ! Il est plus facile de vivre et de s'exprimer à travers un livre. Je me sens transportée en lisant. Alors qu'ici, rien ne me fait m'envoler. _

_ Je l'avoue que ce n'est même pas une description de moi, mais je vous avais dit que je ne savais comment faire ! _

_ Votre marraine, Jean »_

_ « 18 février 2001_

_Jean,_

_ Peut-être que vous attendez trop de la vie. Ou peut-être que n'avez tout simplement pas encore trouver quelque chose capable de vous faire sentir sur un nuage. Il ne faut pas rester passive, il faut agir si vous voulez trouver quelque chose qui vous transportera. La vie dans les livres est beaucoup trop idyllique par rapport à ce qui se passe dans la réalité._

_ Et je me fiche sincèrement de ce que vos amis pensent de vous, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de vous-même. Je veux savoir ce que vous voyez dans le miroir le matin._

_ Draco L. Malfoy »_

_ « 21 février 2001_

_Draco,_

_ Je ne m'étais jamais regardée réellement dans la glace auparavant. Je regardais ce que je reflétais sans regarder ce que je suis. _

_ Je vois une femme déçue visiblement. Fatiguée. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Une femme qui donne un peu trop sans réellement recevoir autant. Mais cela ne la dérange puisque c'est ce qu'elle aime. Vivre pour les autres. Elle ne vit plus pour elle. Et cela se voit sur ses traits, sa négligence. Je ne m'étais pas regardée ainsi depuis si longtemps que ça me fait peur... Je ne pensais pas avoir changé autant et que cela se reflétait juste sur mon corps et mon visage._

_ Avant j'étais une gamine pleine de vie, je m'émerveillais devant tout, apprenais de tout. Mais désormais, je ne suis qu'une femme qui a dédié toute sa vie pour celle des autres. _

_ Jean »_

_ « 25 février 2001_

_Jean, _

_ C'est assez triste. Je me rappelle de quelques mots que ma mère m'avait dits « essaye de vivre », et ça prend désormais tout son sens. Ne restez pas ainsi Jean. C'est triste d'être aussi détruire alors qu'on s'évertue à aider. Alors vivez ! Vous voulez vous envoler ? Faites-le bordel ! Rien ne vous empêche d'être qui vous voulez être. Rien, ni personne._

_ Draco »_

_ « 28 février 2001_

_Draco, _

_ Peut-être nous devons tous les deux essayez de vivre, nous avons perdu trop de temps à se lamenter et à être des personnes que nous ne sommes pas. _

_ Jean »_

_ « 03 mars 2001_

_Jean, _

_ Alors, qui veux-tu être ?_

_ Draco »_

. . . . .

_07 mars 2001_

Qui voulait-elle être ? La question passait et repassait dans son esprit, sans réponse. C'était la première fois qui lui écrivait quelque chose d'aussi court et d'aussi personnel. Les barrières de marraine et filleul étaient tombées. Les vouvoiements avaient visiblement disparu. Et ils ne restaient qu'eux et la personne qu'ils souhaitaient être. La personne qu'ils étaient réellement mais qu'ils dissimulaient sous des tas d'apparence.

Son cerveau chauffait encore et encore. Et puis elle regrettait de ne pas directement lui avoir dit qui elle était. Quelle idée d'utiliser son deuxième prénom et un anagramme de son nom de famille ? Mais si elle lui avait dit qui elle était, il l'aurait laissé là. Il se doutait qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Jean Nagger, mais il ne posait pas de question. Désormais elle était embarqué dans quelque chose d'étrange. Alors elle inspira un grand coup et écrivit.

. . . . .

_ « 07 mars 2001_

_Draco,_

_ Je ne veux plus être celle que j'étais, ni celle que je suis, ou même Jean Nagger. Tu doutes que je ne m'appelle pas comme ça..._

_ Je veux être une femme aimante mais aimée en retour. Plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que je ne me suis jamais réellement sentie désirée. On admirait parfois mon savoir, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je veux qu'on m'apprécie à ma juste valeur. Je veux qu'on me regarde au moins une seule fois et qu'on ne voit que moi. Pas ce que j'ai accompli. Mais juste, moi. Je veux sentir ce lourd regard sur moi. Je veux sourire et rire sans avoir à me soucier d'avoir froissé quelqu'un ! Je veux être moi ! Je ne veux plus devoir me contrôler, contrôler mes mots, mes gestes. »_

_ « 10 mars 2001_

_ Ne te contrôle plus, par pitié. Ne sois plus tout ça. Sois-toi, juste avec moi. _

_ Draco »_

Elle n'avait pas signé cette dernière lettre, car elle ne voulait pas lui mentir encore. Et lui ne l'avait pas salué de ce nom car il voulait qu'elle soit elle-même, cette inconnue.

Hermione était censée lui apporter quelque chose, du soutien ou n'importe quoi d'autre en lui écrivant en tant que marraine Mais, cela avait été le contraire, il lui avait donné plus qu'elle n'avait offert. Et c'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait sans rien attendre. Alors elle avait pris peur. Puis depuis plus rien. Aucune lettre n'avait été échangée. Aucun signe. Rien.

. . . . .

_15 juillet 2001_

La guerre avait pris fin juste avant le n'était plus de ce monde et la paix avait pris sa place. Les combats avaient cessé et tout le monde se reconstruisait désormais. Les cœurs se réchauffaient peu à peu et la peur se dissipait. Chacun reprenait sa place et cela faisait du bien.

Draco, n'était certainement pas retourné au manoir, il n'était que ruines de toute façon. Il avait opté pour un simple appartement avec son meilleur ami. Ils ne se lâchaient plus, et pour leur plus grand bien. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre de façon réciproque, même s'ils ne se l'avoueraient sûrement jamais.

Malgré la fin de la guerre, le blond n'avait pas réellement repris goût à cette vie de sérénité. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle depuis qu'elle s'était ouverte. Il pensait qu'ils avaient eu quelque chose, mais apparemment non. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une marraine de guerre et n'avait fait que son travail. Peut-être avait-elle menti sur tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Et plus il pensait, plus il se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pratiquement rien dit. Mais il avait eu l'impression de la connaître mieux que personne. Après une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la fenêtre de son salon avant qu'un hibou ne surgisse brusquement, déposant une lettre.

Son souffle se coupa, peut-être que c'était elle. Ou peut-être pas.

Seconde inspiration de la matinée, ouverture de la lettre, troisième inspiration, et lecture.

_ « 14 juillet 2001_

_Draco,_

_ Je sais que la guerre est finie et que je n'ai plus réellement de raison de t'envoyer une quelconque lettre, mais j'en ressentais le besoin. Tu dois certainement m'en vouloir de t'avoir laisser ainsi, sans une quelconque explication. Peut-être qu'au final, tu me connais un peu plus que tu ne le pensais. Ou peut-être pas._

_ J'ai eu peur de te dire qui je suis vraiment parce-que je ne voulais pas que tu fuis. Lorsque j'ai vu ton nom sur cette liste d'hommes qui ne reçoivent aucun courrier, j'ai ressenti le besoin de t'en envoyer. Va savoir pourquoi. Nous nous sommes toujours détestés. Mais c'était une nécessité qui se faisait sentir dans tout mon être. Alors je l'ai fait, et j'ai insisté. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il faut agir avec toi. Je ne sais même pas comment je sais ça de toi ! Il y a un proverbe qui dit « Connais ton ennemi mieux que toi-même » alors je crois que sans m'en rendre compte, c'est ce que j'ai sûrement fait lorsque nous étions à Poudlard._

_ Et puis au fil de nos lettres, l'image du gosse prétentieux que tu donnais de toi s'est évaporée pour laisser place à une toute autre image. Celle d'un homme. Et j'aurais tout donné pour le connaître. Et je veux encore tout donner pour ça. Peut-être que cette lettre est réellement la dernière, car tu préféreras l'oublier, m'oublier. Et je le comprendrais._

_ Je ne m'appelle pas Jean Nagger, mais Hermione Jean Granger. »_

. . . . .

_ 5 septembre 2011_

Hermione entra dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de thé, elle venait tout juste de se réveiller et la maison étrangement calme. Un morceau de papier attira son attention plus sur le plan de travail, toujours sa tasse à la main, elle se pencha au-dessus de celui-ci.

« _À_ _ma marraine, anciennement Jean Nagger, puis Hermione Jean Granger pour finir par Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy, _

_Calliope voulait absolument que je l'emmène sur le chemin de Traverse pour je ne sais quelle raison. Tu la connais, il était impossible de dire non. On revient vite, promis._

_Ne t'enfuis pas. »_

Hermione avait désormais délaissé livres, lettres ou tout autres écrits. Elle n'en avait plus besoin pour s'envoler.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini. Je préfère laisser place à votre imagination pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux à la fin de leur correspondance ! J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis positif ou négatif il n'est que bénéfique (on dirait un slogan pour une pub) !<p> 


End file.
